


Enough!

by 123stopaskingformyusername



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: In the Heights - Freeform, M/M, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123stopaskingformyusername/pseuds/123stopaskingformyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough from In the Heights by Lin-Manuel Miranda.</p>
<p>Alex sneaks out and stays the night at Hamish's place. The next day they come home to see Jim and Sebastian frantically looking for their son. When Jim and Alex start fighting, Sebastian decides he's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough!

"I've looked everywhere and he's not picking up the phone," Jim said, slapping his mobile down on the coffee table. At that moment Alex walked in, his hair a mess.

"Start talking," Jim said immediately. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Sebastian asked.

"Dad, Papa... I know I should have called," Alex started.

"Answer your father!" Jim shouted. Before Alex could say anything, Hamish walked out from behind him. His shirt was buttoned all wrong and his belt was unbuckled. 

"Mr. Moriarty, sir, can I have a minute?" Hamish asked.

"Think very hard about what you say to me...actually, no. I will say this nicely. Please stay away from our son," Jim said.

"I know my dad and you have some issues." Hamish said.

"Do you think you're anywhere close to his level?!" Jim screamed at him.

"Of course not, sir! No one is!" Hamish screamed back.

"Stop calling him 'sir'," Alex said, stepping in and speaking to Hamish.

"You stay out of this!" Jim yelled at Alex.

"Jesus, Dad," Alex said stepping back.

"I think I should go," Hamish said before planting a kiss on Alex's cheek and walking out, closing the door behind him.

Jim turned to Alex. "Are you trying to shame me?!" He yelled.

"Yes, Dad. That's exactly what I'm trying to do!" Alex yelled back sarcastically.

"Well, you've succeed. Congratulations, you succeed at everything!" Jim said launching him and Alex into a screaming match. 

"Oh my god, enough!" Sebastian said getting between them. "Now you listen to me…"

"Papa..." Alex said.

"Damn it, I said enough! I'm sick of all this fighting!" Sebastian said.

"Sebby..." Jim said.

"Yapapapapa! I think you've said enough. Now listen to what I say, what I say goes!" Sebastian looked at them, "Jim, you've pushed us all away."

"I'm trying to..." Jim started to correct him.

"I don’t wanna hear it! We make decisions as a family. And throwing Hamish out like that? You sound just like your father! We both know what a son of a bitch he was! You think it all comes down to you!"

"Sebby, let's talk about this..." Jim said, reaching for Sebastian's hand.

"No you don’t! When you have a problem you come home, you don’t go off and make matters worse on your own! One day you’re gonna come back home and you’re not gonna find me waiting any more," he said pulling his hand away.

"I'm sorry," Jim said defeated.

"Damn right you're sorry," Sebastian said glaring at him and then turned to Alex. "So you stayed out all night."

"Dad..."

"I’m talking now! You scared us half to death, you know that right?" Sebastian asked.

"I’m sorry," Alex said looking down at his shoes.

"Don’t apologize to me. You save it for your father," Sebastian said gesturing to Jim. 

"What?" Alex said looking up, surprised.

"Look at your father. He doesn't sleep when you're gone. He’s worked his whole life to help you go farther and, he can’t admit when he’s wrong. Now who does that remind you of? You two deserve each other! For months you lied to us. What did we do to make you think we wouldn’t do anything and everything for you? When you have a problem, you come home, you don’t run off and hide from your family all alone!  
You hear me? When you have a problem, come home as long as we’re alive. You’re never on your own.  
Leave Hamish!  
Take Hamish!  
It doesn’t make any difference, as long as you come home!"

"Sebastian," Jim said.

"No! Enough lying! Enough screaming! I’m done trying and I'm leaving it up to you! It’s up to you! Enough!"


End file.
